


Cute as a Button

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fingering, Gang Bang, Gangbang, I have no idea how to tag this shit, M/M, Nipple Play, blowjob, marcel - Freeform, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel stood there, hands sweating and slightly shaking, trying to process what Zayn had just said. He couldn't move, frozen, his eyes dashing across each boy's facial expressions. He pulled at his collar, before stuttering out,"I-I'd like that..."</p><p>or when Marcel gets fucked in the ass by every member of One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute as a Button

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my first one like this I hope it doesn't suck omfg

Marcel could hear their voices just outside the door, laughing with each other and talking about how excited they were for their new movie. He could feel a scream well up in his throat, but took a deep breath to help from making any loud noises. One Direction were his idols, and he was finally going to meet them. He had some ideas for their movie, and the head of Marketing said he could go and take care of it himself. He was so excited to meet the boys, but now he felt as if he had been hit by a truck.

He took another deep breath, before opening the door and stumbling in the room. The boys got quiet and stared at him for a second, waiting for him to speak first. "Uhm... Hi." He squeaked, a little louder than he thought he would. They stared at him more, waiting for him to speak again. "Really nice to meet you guys, I'm a HUGE fan!" His brain suddenly went slack at the 5 beautiful sets of eyes, locked onto him. "Uh-Cute as a button, every single one of you!"

Zayn rolled his eyes, Harry checked his watch, and Marcel mentally kicked himself for being such a weirdo. Why couldn't he act normal, even in front of the people that he looked up to? "Hey, did you know that you kinda look like Harry over there?" Louis asked, pointing at the tall, curly haired boy sitting on the other couch. He'd been told before that he and Harry bear quite a resemblance, but he never took it too seriously.

"He does not!" Harry argued, rolling his eyes and clenching his jaw. "Yeah he does, look at his dimples. And look at how his eyebrows do that thing, just like you. Look at his lips, Harry, he's totally your twin." The younger boy stared at Marcel, eyeing him up and down. "Okay, we kinda look alike, but he's far off from a twin." Louis huffed, and crossed his arms. There was no doubt that Harry and Louis were dating, and it just tickled Marcel to see them arguing. He could still see the fondness in Louis' eyes when he decided to continue with his presentation.

"Um, here are some of the styling options for the film..." He picked up one of the posters off the floor, and held it up for them to see. They were all quiet, until Harry blurted out,"ABSOLUTELY not."

Marcel felt his throat tighten at being shot down, but he perked back up quickly. He still had a lot more options for them to choose from. "Well, um, how's this?" He held up another one, showing the boys and waiting for an answer. Liam spoke up immediately. "Nope." Zayn followed with,"Never in a million years." Marcel's heart dropped down to his stomach again, feeling rejected. "Um, well, hold on I have better ones in the other room..."

He shuffled out quickly, and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door, trying to steady his breathing and trying not to be too upset. He could hear them whispering from the other room, probably making fun of his ideas, or making fun of how he looked. He had thick glasses on, and a toffee colored vest over his cream dress shirt. He looked like a dork. A nerd. Just like what he was in high school. He could feel his eyes start to sting with tears, but stopped himself before getting too carried away.

He took a deep breath, and walked back in with 3 more posters under his arm. He put them down and held up the first one. "How about this one?!" He asked, perked up again at how they actually smiled at him. Well, they were actually smirking at him, but what's the difference?! "How about all five of us take turns fucking you until you're trembling and begging for more?"

At that moment, Marcel forgot how to move, how to think, how to breath. Did Zayn just ask him what he thought he did? Truth was, Marcel did have a crush on the guys from One Direction, but never told anybody, afraid of being called a faggot or a cock-loving satanist (Yeah, he'd heard people be called that before). He'd touch himself to the thought of them at night, and he would catch himself daydreaming about how sexy and amazing they were.

And now, Zayn had asked him if he wanted to be fucked by all five of them. No, not one, but ALL of them. He felt his cock twitch in his pants, and felt a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. Marcel stood there, hands sweating and slightly shaking, still trying to process what Zayn had just said. He couldn't move, frozen, his eyes dashing across each boy's facial expressions. He pulled at his collar, before stuttering out,"I-I'd like that..." Well shit. How many times is he gonna need to kick himself before he figures out how to respond without making a fool of himself.

Zayn's eyes darkened, and his smirk widened into a full-out evil grin. Marcel swallowed the lump in his throat as Zayn got up and stepped over to him. He was slightly shorter than Marcel, and a bit more confident in what the hell he was doing. He grabbed the back of Marcel's head, and pushed his lips against his own. The taller boy was caught by surprise, and didn't kiss back immediately. He widened his eyes and stood stiff, unsure of what he should do. Zayn pulled back and whispered into his ear,"Relax and calm down, babe..."

His tense muscles soon started to relax at Zayn's touch, his lips brushing against his ear lobe and kissing down his neck. He closed his eyes and let out a stuttered breath, slumping as Zayn kissed up his jawline and placed another kiss on his lips. He suddenly felt another pair of lips attaching to his neck, soft and warm. He reached back and felt the feathery hair, stroking it as he started to suck his neck softly.

He felt a pair of hands tug at his slacks, pulling them down to his ankles. "Commando, huh?" He heard Niall's thick, Irish accent ringing through the air. Marcel couldn't reply, tranced by the fact that he had his pants down in front of the 5 sexiest boys to ever walk the earth, and they wanted him. Zayn's rough lips pulled away, and Marcel opened his eyes. He turned his head slightly and saw Louis' fluffy chesnut hair, and felt him bite down onto his flesh. He then lifted his mouth from that spot on his neck, and moved to stand in front of him.

"Me first." He whispered, unbuttoning Marcel's vest and pulling it off of him. He stood on his tip-toes to kiss him, before reaching to unbutton his shirt. Marcel got impatient, and pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Louis grabbed his hand, and lead him over to the sofa he had just been sitting on. He lied him down on his back, and leaned down to plant a kiss in the middle of his chest. He then licked down his abs, and left a kiss just above his groin.

Louis proceeded to remove his own clothes until he was completely naked in front of Marcel, his hard cock bumping against his stomach with every move he made. "Harry." Louis sort of commanded, motioning for the younger boy to come over. Harry then pulled something out of his pocket, and placed it in Louis' hand reluctantly. He whispered something to Louis, causing the older man to hit his arm playfully and swat him away. Louis opened the small bottle of lubrication, and coated two of his fingers before placing them at his hole. He slowly pushed in one of his fingers, causing Marcel to gasp and grip onto his shoulders.

Much to his own disappointment, Marcel was in fact a virgin. He'd only had one boyfriend before, in college, and they never went further than just kissing and rubbing each other on the bed. He'd fingered himself before, but this was somehow different. Having Louis' finger inside of him did hurt, but he knew it wouldn't for long. Louis pulled out and pushed in again a few times, until Marcel felt like he couldn't go another second without more.  
"Louis, ugh, can you use another finger, please." Louis smirked, and pushed in again, adding a second finger. The pale boy below him sighed at the feeling of being stretched out even more, Louis scissoring his fingers to open him up. He leaned down, and kissed on Marcel's thigh, sucking and biting every now and then. He pumped his fingers in and out of him, until he was a withering mess above him. "Please, Louis, please I need it now." Louis pulled out his fingers and squirted more of the lubrication into his palm, and slicked it onto his throbbing cock.

"Now, babe this's gonna hurt a bit at first, but-" "Ugh, God, just GET INSIDE ME ALREADY." Louis jerked his head back in surprise, but nodded his head before spreading Marcel's legs apart, his knees resting on his shoulders. Louis slowly pushed into him inch by inch, until his full length was inside. Marcel whined and wriggled underneath Louis. It burned and stung badly, but he felt a hint of pleasure that was enough to keep him going.

Louis pulled out and thrust in again, trying to loosen Marcel's hole enough so that he could quicken his pace. Marcel lied there, making high-pitches noises each time Louis' skin made contact with his. His glasses were on the verge of falling off of his face, smudged and a bit steamy from how he was sweating like mad from being fucked by THE Louis Tomlinson, one of his all-time crushes and the most beautiful man alive. He felt kinda bad for Harry, having to watch his boyfriend fuck another guy in front of him, but he didn't really know WHY he had agreed to it. He didn't even know if he did agree.

Zayn was standing behind Liam, palming at the bulge in his mate's pants and running his other hand up and down the toned abs underneath his shirt. Niall was sitting on the table, his eyes wide and his face flushed pink. His eyes were watching as Louis thrust into him, and he licked his lips every minute or so. He couldn't see Harry anywhere, but he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he felt a shock wave of electricity shoot through his body. Louis had just slammed right into his prostate, causing him to let out a loud moan.

"You like that?" Louis asked, gripping onto Marcel's thighs. He shook his head yes, not finding the words to say. Louis pulled out and jabbed right into his bundle of nerves again, smirking at the filthy noises leaving his mouth. Marcel reached to grip at his own cock, but Louis swatted his hand away and pinned it down beside him. He thrust in a few more times, until he came with a groan through his teeth. He emptied his cum inside of the lanky boy, then pulled himself out and walked out of view.

Marcel was confused by the fact that he himself hadn't come yet, until he saw Harry's naked figure approach his sweaty body on the couch. "I still don't see how we look alike, Louis. He looks so damn innocent. You know I'm not like that." Harry looked up at Louis, who must've been standing behind the couch somewhere. "No, he really looks like you now, all fucked out and hot..." Harry frowned at Louis then switched his gave down at his look-alike, feeling at his chest and pinching one of his nipples.

Marcel squeaked loudly, and grabbed at Harry's hand, trying to pull it away. He saw Harry squint his eyes at him and pout his lips. "Who's the one in charge here?" Marcel's breath got caught in his throat as Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, hovering his face centimeters away from his own. He shook his head no and used his free hand to tweak at his nipple again, Marcel biting his bottom lip to keep from making any more noises. Harry leaned down enough to brush his lips against his, before thrusting into him dry.

Marcel screamed and wriggled his hips, trying to get Harry to move inside of him. Sure, his hole was still stretched out from Louis, but with Harry's cock not being slick, the friction was nearly unbearable. He leaned down and nipped at his ear before pulling out and pushing back in fully, growling in Marcel's ear. Soon he was thrusting with ease, but Marcel felt like he didn't have enough.

"More, Harry. More, please. Harder, harder, oh God, please." Harry did as he asked, and pushed in with more force until Marcel was shouting and panting from beneath him. He pulled his hand away from his wrists, and pulled and pinched at his nipples until he was nearly in tears, needing a release. His cock had been ignored the entire time, and he was so hard it was nearly painful.

Harry's curls were hanging in his eyes, and his abs contracted and flexed with each push into him. It was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Oh God, Marcel, I'm about to- Uh- I-" "Come on my face, Harry, come on." He panted, not being able to think straight and just saying whatever came to mind. Harry pulled himself out and shuffled so his cock was right at Marcel's face, pumping a few times until ribbons of creamy white liquid landed on his cheeks, chin and eyelids. He licked around his lips, craving the bitter taste of Harry's cum.

He felt Harry's body heat fade, and he felt some kind of cloth on his cheeks, wiping his seed off of him. When he opened his eyes Liam was staring at him fondly, his mouth formed into a comforting smile. "You okay?" "Y-yeah. Is it your turn now?" Liam chuckled and nodded, discarding the fabric to the floor and standing. Marcel reached and pulled his jeans down to his knees, causing Liam to lose his balance a bit and grab onto the back of the couch. Marcel then pulled down his boxers, his cock springing out and into his face.

He hesitantly grabbed it, and started pumping up and down the length, licking his dry lips. He placed his free hand on Liam's back, pulling him closer, then wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking. Liam moaned out as Marcel started to lick up and down his length, rubbing the tip with his thumb. He licked his shaft, getting it wet with his saliva before Liam pulled away and got between his legs.

He started to go at it quickly, due to how stretched out Marcel already was. He gripped at his hips, pushing him in and pulling him out, then gripped at his neglected cock and tugged at it, causing the heat in Marcel's stomach to boil. He arched his back, and came onto his chest, spurting his white liquid and and getting tired. He lied there, breathless, and Liam continued to thrust until he got close, then pulled out and pumped himself in front of Marcel, until he came hard onto his stomach.

Marcel closed his eyes at the hot sensation on his tummy, trying to catch his breath after his heart-wrenching orgasm. He must've fallen asleep for a moment, because when he opened his eyes again, Liam's cum had dried onto his stomach, and his glasses were nowhere to be found. Zayn came over to him, and sat him up on the couch, his arse sore after been fucked 3 times in one day. Zayn sat down where he had been laying, and pulled him onto his lap.

Marcel just gave up on reacting, his body weak and his muscles sore. Zayn positioned his cock below him, then slowly slid him down onto his cock. He leaned his head back, letting it fall against Zayn's shoulder. He started breathing heavily as Zayn lifted him up and dropped him, the pleasure causing his own cock to stiffen again. He reached behind him and gripped at Zayn's hair, pulling it as he was dropped onto him.

Zayn stopped for a moment, and he moved his hips in figure eight motions on him, the feeling elaborate and amazing. Zayn moaned as he started to thrust up into him, watching his dick disappear in him with each movement of his hips. Niall then sat in front of him, looking deep into Marcel's eyes. Zayn stopped and pulled himself out, then Niall grabbed him and pulled him on top of him. He lied down onto the couch and let Marcel sit on his thighs. He moved up until his arse was hovering over his cock, and planted his feet on either side of Niall's legs, holding himself up behind him.

He sunk down on Niall, his head falling back and his legs trembling. He went up and down on him, riding him, trying to get it to jab into his prostate for maximum pleasure. Zayn came back over and quickly started to move his hand up and down Marcel's cock, trying to get him to come again. "Ohmygod ohmygod Niall, niallniallniall" He moaned out as he felt him hit his sweet spot over and over.

He soon came onto Zayn's hand, shouting out a mixure of his and Niall's names. His mouth was soon filled his Zayn's fingers, the taste of his cum attacking his tongue. Niall came inside of him, but Marcel was so sore and numb that he could barely feel it. He fell onto his back on the couch, trying to catch his breath, but was stopped by Zayn's dick being shoved into his mouth. He gagged on it, his face turning even more red than before, and more tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Zayn fucked himself in Marcel's mouth, and came quickly, holding Marcel's head onto his cock, forcing his cum down his throat. He then pulled away, and flopped onto the couch beside him. The room was silent, besides the pants and heavy breathing from him and the boys, the air smelling like sex, sweat, and cum. Louis was the first to speak up.

"Well... That was..."

"Amazing?" Marcel interrupted, rubbing his eyes and feeling around for his glasses.

"Yeah." Zayn sighed out, handing him his glasses. The boys got dressed, and tossed Marcel his own clothes, before standing in front of him, sharing awkward glances and staring at the floor.

Liam spoke next,"I think that we can choose our own outfits for the movie, but your ideas were okay. Just think about what we might want and what the fans might..." Marcel nodded quickly, grabbing more tissues and wiping himself clean. Harry gripped onto Louis' waist, holding him close and whispering into his ear.

"That was nice, Marcel. I hope we didn't hurt you.. Or ruin your life or anything..." "Oh, no, you didn't ruin my life or anything that was amazing I dreamt of this day forever thank you." Louis smiled at him, then left the room with Harry clinging to him. Liam kissed his cheek and left, Zayn following him. Niall was the only one left.

"I think you seem like a nice guy. How about we all hang out again sometime?" He handed Marcel a paper with his number on it, then coughed awkwardly before leaving too. Marcel grinned at the paper, and he couldn't wait to see the boys again.


End file.
